


Just one choice can change everything

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Pre-Slash, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Ozymandias Jesse risks his life saving Hank, leaving Walt to be arrested. Its a slow going process but Jesse starts to get his life back.With the help from Hank, his family and friends.





	Just one choice can change everything

Jesse closed his eyes watching as Hank laid there his leg bleeding, he didnt know why he was about to do this.

With a growl the younger man grabbed thr gun from under the seat he hsd one shot, quietly getting out of the car he aimed at Jacks hand before shooting off the Gun.

"Agh!".

The Gun fell from the mans hand pausing he smirked as Jesse rounded the car gun trainned on him.

"Well well Jesse pinkman isent this a surpise i didnt know you defended Pigs now".

Jesse sneered his gun trainned on Jack his gaze directed at Hank for a split second.

"You ok?".

Hank swallowed thickly hand still pressed against his injured leg.

"Im fine kid".

Just as jack was about to reach for his gun Jesse fired several shots hitting the older man his body dropping to thr ground dead. He trained his gun on the man holding Walt who backed away hands up in surrender.

Jesse's breathing sped up gun falling from his hands Jesse felt sick throwing up next to him, he jerked back as Walt his old partner came towards him hw grabbed rhe gun aiming it at Walt whose hands went up in surrender.

"Stay away from me!". Jesse demanded.

"Ok ok im stepping back see?".

Jesse wearily slumped gun falling from his hold he closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them hearing the sound of Cuffs, Hank who had forced himsellf up limped as he put Walt back into the car. The older man knelt in front of Jesse.

Jesse let out a choked sob body shaking jolting as a pair of arms wrapped around his frame, sinking into thr touch Jesse buried his face into the mans shoulder.

"Shhh your alright. You did good kid". Hank placed a hand to thr back of Jesse's scalp. "You did good".

Pulling back Jesse offered a meek smile before forcing himself on unsteady legs he swayed regwinning his balence as Hank helped him to the car. Once Jesse was situated he went to the window eyes flashing angrily he socked Walt right in the face.

Knocking him out.

"Thats for my partner you bastard!". He spat before getting into the front seat. Starting the car gazing one last time at his dead partner in the rear view mirror Hank took off down the road dirt blowing behind him.


End file.
